The present invention is directed to a covering device in a motor vehicle according to the preamble of the main claim. It is already known that power supply lines, in particular electric lines, may be shielded from a user of a vehicle by suitable covers. In motor vehicles, a cockpit module made of a plastic material is generally used for this purpose in an area in front of the driver and passenger. This cockpit module has a bushing for the steering column. Furthermore, electric components, e.g., a display unit, a radio or a navigation system may be inserted into openings or cutouts through the cockpit module. The individual devices are connected to a power supply and to data lines on the side of the cockpit module facing away from a user. These lines are preferably bundled in a cable harness which is routed into the engine compartment of the vehicle. Electric circuits are provided on the side of the covering device, designed as a cockpit module, facing away from a user of the vehicle. The electric circuits and cables are inserted into the cockpit module in numerous assembly steps during manufacture. It is also known that electric lines should not be situated loosely behind the covering device, but instead should be mounted on the rear side of the cockpit module.